


you do you (nothing left to lose)

by Jinx_Penta



Series: enby stan twins [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Mabel Pines Being Mabel Pines, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Screenplay/Script Format, Sea Grunkles, Stan Pines is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_Penta/pseuds/Jinx_Penta
Summary: In which Ford comes out to their family (aka "I project onto Ford: the fic")title is from "Axe to Grind" from Persona 5 Scramble
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: enby stan twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	you do you (nothing left to lose)

**Author's Note:**

> this is somehow my longest fic in literal years and it ended up being a scriptfic that might not even be in proper script format. also yeah this entire thing is just pure projection but i will die on the hill that is enby ford.
> 
> (this is not stanc*st if you tag this as stanc*st i will steal your kneecaps)

[Stan O’ War II, Stan+Ford are eating dinner.]

Ford: Stan?

Stan: Yeah, bro?

[Ford visibly winces]

Stan, visibly concerned: You alright there, Sixer?

Ford: It’s fine, Stan. I was just... [trails off for a beat] thinking about what Mabel discussed over our video call when we were docked in Alaska.

Stan: Ford, that was months ago. Why are you just now bringing it up?

[Ford looks away nervously]

Ford: I’ve... thought about it a lot in the intervening time, actually. 

[Stan has a look of understanding, mouth slightly open in a silent “oh”]

Ford: I’ve since come to the conclusion that [inhale] what Mabel was talking about regarding this “nonbinary” thing might...apply to me.

[Stan sighs, Ford snaps their head up in confusion, Stan has a skeptical look]

Ford: Lee?

Stan: Ford. That’s what you’ve been so worried about all week?

[Ford’s eyes widen]

Ford: I…[glances down] yes. I’ve been considering telling you for a while. 

Stan: You know I care about you, right?

  
  
[Ford looks up in surprise, Stan has a small smile on his face]

Stan: No matter what, Ford, you're still my twin. Hell, if you don't want me to call ya "Ford", that's fine too. I'm here for ya, Sixer.

  
  
[Stan places his hand on Ford's shoulder. Ford tears up and backs away slightly. Stan is visibly concerned.]

Stan: Sixer?

  
  
[Ford quickly gets up out of their chair and walks around to the other side to hug Stan]

  
  
Ford, holding back tears: Thank you, Lee.

Stan: I'm serious. Do you want me to call you somethin' other than "Ford"? If ya want me to--

Ford: No, no, that's fine. I'm fine with going by "Ford", for now at least. Just--don't call me "bro".

[Stan pulls away to look Ford in the eyes]

Stan: Sure thing, Sixer. I think I remember Mabel mentioning something about "other pronouns", d--

Ford: They.

Stan, grinning: Alright!

[the two go back to eating dinner]

Ford: Should I tell the kids when they call next? I fear I might become too anxious if I don't.

Stan: Sib, [Ford smiles] it's your call. I'll be here cheerin' ya on, no matter when ya tell 'em. But I will warn ya, if ya don't tell 'em next time ya see 'em, I might have to call ya things you don't want when we're around them if ya don't want any questions.

[Ford's smile falls]

Ford: Ah, yes. I hadn't considered that.

Stan: I mean, I'll try my best to not call ya anything other than "Sixer", but--

Ford: In that case, I probably should tell them on our next video call.

Stan: If ya feel like that's best, sib, then go for it. I'll be cheerin' ya on.

[Ford gets up and stretches out their arms, Stan gets up and moves around the table to accept the hug]

[they stay like this for a minute or two]

Stan: Y'know, our fish is gettin' cold.

Ford: Shit!

[they both let go and hastily finish their dinner, after which they go up onto the deck to stargaze]

Ford: I can't thank you enough, Lee.

Stan: Anytime, Sixer. That's what twins are for, right?

[Ford laughs]

[Ringtone plays]

Ford: Well, I guess that solved the mystery of when I tell them.

Stan: Don't worry about it. Hell, if ya chicken out, that's fine.

Ford: Well, we'll see.

[they walk down and accept the call, Dipper and Mabel's faces appear on screen]

Mabel: HI GUYS!

Dipper, annoyed: Mabel, remind me why we're talking to them at 8 in the morning?

Mabel: But it's almost midnight over there! I didn't want to wake them up!

Ford: Close, it's around 10 PM over here. And that is a valid concern, especially since _someone_ [nudges Stan] tends to be a late sleeper.

Stan, rubbing his arm: Ah, get off my case, Ford! [chuckles]

Dipper: So, how are you guys doing?

  
  
Ford, visibly nervous: Well, Dipper, I have something I wanted tell the both of you.

  
  
[Stan puts his hand on Ford's shoulder for reassurance]

Stan, whispering: You got this.

Ford: I've been thinking about this quite a lot, and I'd like to say that…[inhale for a beat] I'm nonbinary.

[beat]

[Mabel excitedly screams, startling everyone else]

Mabel, in one breath somehow: THAT'S SO NEAT GRUNKLE FORD! Wait, can I still call you Grunkle Ford or do you want me to call you something else, do you want me to call you different pronouns? [inhale]

Ford, blinking owlishly: I will be honest, Mabel, I did not expect that level of enthusiasm. But yes, "Grunkle Ford" is fine, at least for now. However, I would like it if you would use "they" pronouns for me.

Dipper: Grunkle Ford, I'm glad you trusted us enough to tell us about this. I mean, I know from experience that coming out isn't easy.

Stan: Well, at least they had me to help 'em through. [shakes Ford's shoulder slightly, grinning]

Dipper: [shrugs] Yeah, that's fair.

Ford, smiling at Stan: Thanks again for the encouragement, Stan.

Stan: Anytime, sib.

[indistinct yelling from across the house]

Dipper: Oh, that must be my D, D, and more D group. They're nearly an hour early!

Mabel, saddened: Darn it!

Ford: That is strange. Well, Stan and I need to turn in for the night, anyway. I suppose we'll see you kids tommorow and make up for lost time?

Dipper: That sounds like a plan.

Mabel and Dipper, waving: See you soon!

Stan and Ford, also waving: Bye, kids.

[call ends]

Ford: [turns to Stan] That honestly went better than I expected.

Stan: I mean, they're kids. On top of that, they've seen weirder stuff than their 60-somethin' relative comin' out as nonbinary.

Ford: That's a fair point.

Stan: So, do ya' wanna go back up on deck and stargaze for a bit?

Ford: [looks away slightly] I think it's time to turn in for the night. Coming out twice in as many hours has taken a bit of a toll on my current emotional state.

Stan: Yeesh, Sixer, just say you're tired.

[Ford laughs]

[Stan+Ford head to their bunks]

Stan, smiling: G'nite, Ford.

Ford, also smiling: Goodnight, Lee.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the first and second halves don't mesh well i initially had them as separate parts and tried to meld them together. i might clean this up and make it a full-fledged one-shot instead of a scriptfic but i'm tired.


End file.
